1. Field
The present disclosure generally relates to optical assemblies and, more particular, optical coupling assemblies comprising a cover associated with a plurality of optical data-transferring components.
2. Technical Background
Fiber optic cables are an attractive alternative to bulky traditional conductor cables (e.g., copper), especially as data rates increase. As the use of fiber optics migrates into numerous consumer electronics applications, such as connecting computer peripherals by the use of fiber optic cable assemblies, there will be a consumer-driven expectation for cables having improved performance, compatibility with future communication protocols, and a broad range of use. Current opto-mechanical interfaces utilized to optically couple an optical cable assembly to active optical components of an electronics device require precise structures to properly align the optical components of the optical assembly with the laser(s) and/or photodiode(s) of the electronics device.
Accordingly, alternative optical coupling assemblies, optical cable assemblies, and electronic devices are desired.